


Just One Look

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm behind writing next chapters on a couple of stories due to stuff I have to deal with, like it or not. So I thought I'd offer up some drabbles in my main fandoms, to say 'hi' and 'thanks' and 'i'll be on it soon...'  </p>
<p>These are three takes on how certain characters look at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bull Crap (SPN- Destiel - Bunker fic)

"Bull crap," Dean muttered.

"Bull crap?’” Charlie asked. “Is this ‘Happy Days?”

The pizza was gone. Sam was cleaning up. Cas was outside counting stars or something.

“You look at him like...” 

“Like I look at you. Or at Sam,” Dean said, to a duet of laughter.

“You ever look at me that way?” Sam said from the sink. “I’m out.”

“Stop.”

“Seriously…. I wouldn’t want to be your brother, cause….hell no.”

Dean glanced toward the stairs.

“Go get him, cowboy,” Charlie said.

Dean threw a pepperoni at her, and left for his bedroom. 

“Wow,” Charlie said.

“Yeah,” Sam concurred.


	2. Happy, with a Secret (H50- McDanno)

“Cut it out!” Danny barked. 

He’d clearly come marching over specifically to bitch at him.

“Cut what out?” Steve glanced at his notebook, then at the crime scene.

“Quit looking at me like that.”

“How’m I looking at you?”

“Happy.”

“You don’t want me to look happy?”

“Happy with a secret. That’s how you look. Happy with a secret.”

“I’ve given you the eye for years, Danno….”

“But _before _,” Danny punched the word hard. “There hadn’t…uh, you...hadn’t….and we'd never. Stop it!”__

Steve watched him go, fighting the grin that wanted back out.

He _was_ happy with a secret. 

Hard to hide that.


	3. About Time (Suits - Mike/Harvey)

Harvey doesn’t do it for his health; walking the floor at these corporate events.

Champagne and handshakes. Cheese, shrimp, tuna tartare on tiny plates. Too many people.

“What?” He connects with those eyes at the end of another circuit.

“Nothing,” Mike says, but he’s beaming. 

“ _What_?” 

“I’m admiring how you work a room.”

“Shut up,” Harvey watches him ignore the order. "I mean it....”

Mike is visibly loving-on Harvey’s discomfort.

Harvey leans in. Knocks foreheads with him. Presses their mouths together.

“Oh….” Mike almost stumbles.

Harvey winks ... walks.

A few people caught that.

It's about time, anyway.


End file.
